1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby walker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baby walker comprises a fixed disk fixedly supported on the ground, a support rack swivelably mounted on the fixed disk, an annular backrest mounted on the support rack for placing a baby therein, and a bearing mounted between the fixed disk and the support rack such that the support rack can be freely swiveled relative to the fixed disk. In such a manner, the baby placed in the backrest can swivel around the fixed disk to practice walking in a limited zone. However, the backrest cannot be swiveled relative to the support rack, thereby easily limiting the baby's free movement and decreasing the versatility of the baby walker. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional baby walker.